Some Enchanted Evening
Some Enchanted Evening is a mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Rico is briefed at the Pocumtuck Nomad which, as usual, is parked at a beach. This time at the beach of a lake. No need to bring any special weapons, or vehicles. Kane explains that the Mendoza International Airport is located in a resort area, called "Paraiso Medellino" and that it's home to Salvador Mendozas private fleet of jets and helicopters. She also explains that there will be a weapons sale and demonstrations show there and that Mendozas two sons Luis and Tomaso will show up. The Guerrillas and the Rioja Cartel both want Mendozas sons to be killed. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough You'll be provided with a unique Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador and told to catch a pilot, who's on his way to the fair. Get in the car and chase him down. If you're bad with the Projec Grappler, that's O.K. You won't have to catch him just yet. Chase him unil he gets to a Montano Cartel villa/plantation. You can run him over with your car when he gets out of his Wallys GP. Take the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera helicopter and fly to the weapons fair. The fair will have 4 Automatic surface to air missile launchers, but you should ignore those and land. They won't shoot at you. The fair will have 3 Ballard M5B1 Scouts and 1 Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 on big pedestals and 2 Aviv Scarab sub-machineguns and 2 Lance FDL rifles on benches. If you got here early enough, you test them out at the temporary shooting ranges, before the targets arrive. Luis and Tomaso Mendoza will go to a podium and make a speech. It's unknown who the speech is meant for, because there's nobody at the fair. At the most, there's only a few police men and Montano soldiers patroling the area, but they're too scattered to be counted as guests. They must be the guards. Feel free to listen to their speech before you start shooting. The best weapon choice is one of the Ballard M5B1 Scouts (the one with the tank-like turret). One of the brothers might run into one of the armoured vehicles and try to escape. Drive after him and do not try to use a different vehicle. The military will send a helicopter or two after you at first. Shoot them down with out stopping. After you've killed the other brother, switch the weapons to machine-gun. This will lock the turret and make your driving a lot easier. Now just relax and drive to the new agency safehouse "Agency 05 Camp Babylon". The Ballard series armored vehicles are completely bullet proof, so you can completely ignore anyone who's trying to stop you. The only danger is going off road. When you get to the safehouse, there will be a cut-scene, showing the funeral of Mendozas sons. After that you'll be at the safehouse. The armoured vehicle will be there too. Park it into the garage if you want to keep it. Trivia *Kane is totally misinformed in this mission. **The Mendoza International Airport is not near any resorts and the provice is called Provincia de Las Palmas. There is no mention of any "Paraiso Medellino" resort area anywhere else. **She also believes that the airport is home to Salvador Mendozas private fleet of jets and helicopters. There's ony two planes there. One is a cargo plane (Alexander AX-14) and the other one (Stirling Jet Exclusive 9) could be private, but there's no helicopters there. Besides, many heads of state have their own planes. This is a completely legitemate fact. *The game developers were pretty lazy to have over-looked the absence of visitors at the fair. Gallery File:Some_Enchanted_Evening_1.png| File:Some_Enchanted_Evening_2.png| File:Some_Enchanted_Evening_3.png| File:Some_Enchanted_Evening_4.png| File:Some_Enchanted_Evening_5.png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions